Inarizaki High
|Inarizaki Kōkō}} is a high school in the Hyōgo Prefecture. Uniform Inarizaki, like most Japanese schools, has a uniform and dress code. The male uniform is in the "catholic" style, consisting of a white shirt, tie, blazer, and pants. The boys' volleyball club's uniform consists of a tracksuit with maroon jacket and white pants. During official matches, the players wear black jerseys with white details and shorts. The jersey has the number printed on both sides with "Inarizaki High School" written in Kanji on the backside. The libero has a contrasting jersey in white with black details and black shorts. Volleyball Club The boy's volleyball team is a long-time powerhouse that have attended Nationals for three years consecutively, and their 31st overall.They are the runners-up of the last Interhigh and the current 2nd seed. They defeated a nationally ranked top 3 spiker Wakatsu Kiryū and his team in the semifinals before taking a set from eventual champions Itachiyama Academy. The year prior, Inarizaki finished in third place in both the Interhigh and Spring High tournaments. They are known for their skilled list of players, especially the "Miya Brothers." The team has garnered a reputation as the "strongest challengers" for their unconventional play style and tendency to take risks. The team's motto is "We don't need (things like) memories" to signify not being held down by past accomplishments and always taking on new challenges. It has been mentioned that the volleyball team is extremely popular, with the Miya twins attracting many fans. Inarizaki matches are usually accompanied by their large orchestra and cheer squad, who have developed a technique to distract their opponents with rhythm and sound. Members Interhigh National Tournament For Interhigh, Inarizaki became runner-ups after they lost to Itachiyama Academy in the final match. Although the full score has not been revealed, it is said that Inarizaki defeated Mujinazaka in the semifinals, and that Inarizaki won a set off Itachiyama in the final match. Semi Final *'Inarizaki High School' vs Mujinazaka High School Ōita (?? : ?? / ??) Final * Inarizaki High School vs [[Itachiyama Academy|'Itachiyama Academy']] Tokyō (?? : ?? / ??) Spring High National Tournament For Nationals, Inarizaki placed as second seed and was exempt from the first round. Their first match was played on B court as it's the second match of the second day. Inarizaki lost to Karasuno in a close 3-set match. Second Round * Inarizaki High School vs Karasuno High School Miyagi (1:2 / 25-27, 25-16, 30-32) Spring High National Tournament (2013) Third Round *'Inarizaki High School '''vs Karasuno High School Miyagi (??:?? / ??) Trivia * Inarizaki has participated in the Spring High tournament 31 times and this time is their 3rd consecutive appearance. It seems that they are a powerhouse team in Hyōgo prefecture. * Inarizaki has a massive orchestra-like cheering squad. Apparently, their cheering squad is known because of their "beat" that quickly catches-off an opponent server's timing once the server is lured into the rhythm they make. * Inarizaki appears to be represented by foxes, likely from their school name 'Inari' (稲荷) which is a name of a Japanese kami of foxes.Volume 31, Chapter 272 cover * Inarizaki's official banner reads "思い出 なんか いらん" ("Omoide nanka iran"'') which translates to "We don't need (things like) memories." * In a panel from Jump Festa 2018, it is revealed that most of Inarizaki are named after subspecies of foxes. The Miya twins are the exceptions with their family name referencing the shrine of the fox deitites known as Inari. References }} Category:Teams Category:High Schools